Everyday Life
by Khmyh
Summary: ! CH3 Mamoru & Inner Senshi bonding ! Post Final-Act. This is a series of random, theme-less one-shots and drabbles following the Echoes of Time timeline, from pre-EoT to post-EoT. Main characters include, but are not limited to Rei and Minako. Contains friendship, family, romance, humor etc. Accepting prompts/ideas from readers through reviews or PM right now!
1. 43 Percent

**Disclaimer: The live action series Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It belongs to TOEI.**

* * *

**Title: **43%

**Setting: **Post-Final Act, Pre-Special Act; directly before _**Silent Night**_.

**Main Character (s): **Rei, Minako

**Type: **Friendship

**Note:** Original published as a one-shot story, but since this falls into the "random-theme" category, I made the whole thing a series under the name of **Everyday Life** instead.

* * *

"Sato Kumiko-san."

"Yes."

"Kudo Ichiro-kun."

"Yes."

Minako sighed as the teacher continued calling students out one by one to retrieve their exam papers. It was a normal school day for her in Shiba Koen Junior High School— boring and eventless. It wasn't helping that she had no work that day.

She spaced out looking at the grayish blue sky outside from her seat in the second row from the window. It was a typical sight during winter in Tokyo.

"Aino Minako-san."

"Yes."

The chair screeched against the floor as the girl stood up.

* * *

Retrieving her shoes, Rei closed the grey metal door of her shoe locker just before the main entrance of the school building. She put on her black duffle coat that went with the gray uniform underneath and shifted her school bag on her shoulder.

The miko couldn't really place it, but her spiritual senses were bugging her since lunchtime. She anticipated something to happen after school, and she was dreading and equally anxious to know what Kami had planned for her. It wasn't because she felt something ominous, in fact, she felt nothing bad, but she felt that whatever was going to happen wasn't something she would appreciate.

With the feeling still hanging in her mind, she stepped out to meet the cold winter air, making a beeline for the front gate.

She halted when she spotted the person standing just at the gate wearing a dark blue duffle coat, revealing only the edge of the same dark blue uniform dress under it.

"Minako?"

Now she knew what her sixth sense was warning her. She fastened her pace to reach the girl.

"You're late."

"School just ended, what did you expect? And why—Are you alright?" Rei asked in concern, noticing the deep frown on the usually cheerful idol's face.

She was given only a casual shrug before Minako took hold of her hand and dragged her across the street, walking in a quick pace.

"Minako! Where are we going?"

* * *

Rei didn't know how exactly it happened, it just did.

At first, they were walking so fast for ten minutes that she had thought Minako had somewhere to take her to, but then the idol stopped abruptly at a crossroad. When she asked the girl if something matters, she was responded with a shrug again, and that was when she knew she was being dragged into one of Minako's infamous whims for the umpteenth time. Just as she wanted to comment on the situation, the said idol pulled her by the hand once more with renewed determination.

They ended up going into a cake shop, and she was now watching the idol attacking the chocolate cake with a fork while she stirred her cup of hot milk tea with a teaspoon to make sure the sugar had completely dissolved.

Rei made a face watching the chocolate cake. If the singer continued her act, the piece of soft solid would soon turn into a pit of gooey brown instead.

"Are you going to eat it or not?"

Minako scowled and finally started eating, so Rei took a sip of her milk tea. What else could she do? She tried asking, but her companion offered no explanation. It would be nice if Artemis was here to help her…

"Where's Artemis?"

"At Crown with the others, I guess."

"Why isn't he with you? I thought you liked him to be there to 'distract' you at school."

"_So_?"

Rei swallowed whatever response she was going to make, well aware of the defensiveness in the girl's tone, which was _not_ a good sign. "Nothing, just asking."

Minako continued eating her cake.

"How did you get to my school so early anyway? I thought you said you don't have work during school hours these two weeks because of exams."

"That doesn't stop me from getting out."

"You _skipped_ school?"

"What? The last two periods were only Science and English. I'm fluent in English and I know more than I ever need for Science anyway."

"That's not the point."

"I'm saying it is." The idol attacked her food again, and Rei fought the urge to pray for the innocent pastry.

"You're grumpy."

"I'm not. 'Grumpy' only applies to you."

Rei rolled her eyes.

"Fine. You're cranky, and no, you never described me with that, so I can use it on you."

It was Minako's turn to roll her eyes.

"The teachers gave us our results today."

Caught off guard, Rei blinked. "Okay?"

"I was top in my class for both English and Music"

"Congratulations."

"I was top five with Japanese Language, and I passed Fine Arts and Social Studies."

"Uh huh."

"I screwed up Science and Math."

"Do better next time?"

"I _failed_ Math."

"So?"

Minako's grunt of displeasure enlightened Rei, and the shrine maiden widened her eyes in disbelief.

"So this is it? You're unhappy because you screwed up your math test?"

"I got 43% only."

"Reasonable. Your exam was cumulative, and with you barely passing the previous topic test, having a drop in your marks isn't that unpredictable."

"Rei. You are _not_ supposed to tell me my math grade is fine!"

"Minako, you _hate_ math, and you don't really care about grades. Above all, you scored _top marks_ in your class for two other subjects!"

"Ugh. I should've known." Minako put down her fork.

"Known what?"

"You don't care."

"_What_?"

"Why would you care? You study in Tokyo's most expensive private school, and you are top 2 in your class with your overall grades."

"Top 3."

"And my point still stands. You don't care, so why did I come to you anyway?"

"This is ridiculous! You're right, I shouldn't care; it's_ your_ grade, not mine. But I care, because it's obviously bothering you."

"Say what you want, Hino." Minako picked up her fork again.

Rei huffed, exasperated. What the hell was going on in the girl's hard-head?

"You should really stop… _poking_ your cake so hard. It's really childish and you're attracting attention."

The singer snorted but stopped the motion of her cutlery.

"Even if I don't, people are going to stare at our table anyway."

"Why?"

"Come on. Don't tell me you don't know. T.A Academy? Tokyo's top school? People always stare at you and your schoolmates for the uniform. Your uniforms obviously look wayyyyyy better than the local school uniforms most students wear."

"What are you so jealous about—?"

"I'm not!"

"—You're Japan's _top_ teenage idol. The only reason people don't recognize you now is because you are in your uniform and the general public doesn't know which school you attend. On top of that, you suppressed your aura, and your gloomy mood certainly helped make people avoid looking at you."

They engaged each other in their infamous glaring competition.

"Fine. Think what you want, I'm leav—"

"The teacher lectured me."

The sudden revelation stopped Rei from getting out of her chair.

"I left school and called Shachou. He lectured me too."

"…Okay?"

"Right after that, Artemis just _had_ to stick his furry little head out of my schoolbag and do the same."

"That's why you ditched him?"

"Yes."

"But why did you come to me when we can all just meet at the Crown?"

"You expect me to tell everyone I failed my math test?"

"They all know your _special condition_ with math."

"…"

"Come on, Minako. Spill it. I know you better than that. You wouldn't be sulking—"

"I'm not sulking!"

"—_worked up._ You wouldn't be this worked up about math without a good reason."

"…I hate losing."

"The exam was not a competition."

"But it's a challenge. It's my first time treating math so seriously, and I put an effort to do well. But I still failed!"

Now everything made sense to the miko. The idol's crankiness was due to her frustration and humiliation. Childish, but understandable to an extent. Rei sighed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe you are taking this a bit too seriously."

"Rei, I'm not joking."

"I'm not either. Failing a term exam was supposed to be a warning, telling you what you might end up with the year finals if you don't work harder. It's certainly not the end of the world, and you should be thinking about how to improve your grades instead of acting so moody."

"I need help. I need _your_ help. You're responsible too."

"I'm _what_ now? How?"

"You're practically my math tutor! And I'm still failing math!"

Rei rolled her eyes. "What was I supposed to do when you chose to not do your homework? You never come to me unless there's a math quiz on the very next day. It's was always the last minute. Whose fault is that?"

"…"

"Well?" Rei arched an eyebrow, and to her amazement, saw the idol blush.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Study more?"

"Uh huh."

"And can you please help me."

Rei sighed. "Yes."

"And that means more sleepovers?"

"Only if you promise to do your work."

"Deal—But only after Christmas!"

"Minako!"

"Come on, Reiko. It's the holidays! The next test won't come until after the break. There's still another week after Christmas before school starts."

"Okay, okay. Now will you finish up your cake? It's all crumble and gooey already."

"Oh."

For the second time in a day, Minako blushed. What are the odds of _that _happening? Rei thought with amusement as she finished her tea while the idol ate the rest of her cake.

"I'll pay."

"But—"

"I can't afford living my life in hotels, but I'm sure I have enough money to pay for your cake and my tea. Take it as a treat for doing well in your other subjects." Rei was already handing the money to the waiter along with the bill.

"Thanks."

Rei was finally rewarded with a bright smile, so she smiled as well.

They left the shop and walked side by side, and Minako took her time to admire the Christmas decorations on the streets.

"So, you're coming on Christmas Eve?"

"Huh? Oh, Yeah. Usagi wouldn't let me skip it anyway. She squealed right into my ears when she told me you arranged something special for us. I am so blaming you if I end up deaf."

Minako laughed.

"So what is that you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise, so just get the usual sleepover stuff ready that day and don't ask question."

Rei snorted. "You and your surprises. Why do I not trust you?"

Minako swatted Rei's arm.

As Rei wanted to retort, Minako's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, it's Makoto. Are you coming—"_

"_MINAKO-CHAN~!"_

Rei laughed watching Minako held the phone in arm length with a wince. Both of them could still hear Usagi's voice bursting out from the phone's speaker. When the voice died down, they shared a skeptic look before Minako tentatively held the phone to her ear again. She's a singer and a musician; she needs her healthy hearing for a living, thank you very much!

"Makoto?"

"_Sorry about that. As I was trying to say, are you coming to Crown today?"_

"Not sure. Why?"

"_We're having a party to celebrate the end of the term exams. We got our grades back just today."_

"Oh. Usagi's idea?"

"_Yup. I still have to call Rei, but she didn't show up today, so I guess she's not—"_

"Don't worry, I'll bring her with me." Minako smirk at the miko beside her, to which Rei gave her a confused look, not knowing what the conversation was about.

"_You will?"_

"Yeah. We'll show up in another twenty minutes. See you later?"

"_Sure. See ya."_

"So, what was that about?"

"Another party at Crown, and you're coming."

"Must I?"

"Yup. No arguments." The idol pushed the reluctant miko in front of her in the direction of Karaoke Crown.

"Hey, Minako."

"Yeah?"

"Next time, warn me beforehand when you are getting your results back."

"Why?"

"So I can bring Usagi and Makoto with me. And math will be the least of your problems if you ruin a perfect cake right in front of their eyes."

"REIKO!"

Rei laughed and ran, and Minako immediately went after her in mock anger.

They arrived at Crown after eleven minutes.


	2. Pillow

**Disclaimer: The live action series Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It belongs to TOEI.**

* * *

**Title:** Pillow/Spoiled

**Setting:** Post-EoT

**Main Character (s):** Rei, Minako

**Type:** Fluff

**Note: **I am currently accepting prompts and random themes for ideas. Review or PM me if you have any - could be for any character that I included in Echoes of Time.

**Dedication: **I am the Queen of Fire, this is for you! Thanks for inspiring me to start this series! ;)

* * *

"What the heck is this?"

Rei's left eye twitched seeing the mess in the center of the new loft apartment. Their place was a mess to begin with given the boxes of things she and her girlfriend were bringing in from the shrine and the Aino residence, but this…

"Reiko, welcome home!" Minako called from the sofa, looking at the doorway.

"I'm home. Mina, what's with all this?" Rei set down the new box of things she brought in and approached the idol, gesturing to all the pillows and cushions scattered around the sitting area in the living room.

"I want to take a nap, but none of them was any good." Minako sat up and tossed the cushion her head was resting against at the priestess.

Rei caught the soft ornament, amused to see the famous Nako Nako logo plastered on it. "What ever happened to our bed?"

"Our one set of bed sheet is in the washing machine."

"So we don't have spare bed sheet, but we have an arsenal of pillows and cushions?" Rei lifted an eyebrow at the idol.

"Before you say anything else, they are not mine." Minako shot a knowing glance at her girlfriend.

"Uh huh," Rei drawled. She crossed her arms and smirked with amusement.

"They are Artemis's. It's his collection of treasure, so you can cut the sass and join me." The idol pulled the Shinto down to sit beside her on the sofa.

"Artemis's?"

"Yes. He is very precise with the pillow he wants to sleep on for different days and weather."

"He's not like that when he's with us at the shrine."

"He's nicer to you."

"You spoiled him."

"I didn't! He's just demanding."

The idol proceeded to toss more cushions and pillows off the couch to make space.

"Don't just throw them everywhe—mmph." Rei's disapproval was sharply cut off by the soft lips crashed onto hers. The priestess instantly brought a hand to the back of the idol's neck, soft locks caught between her fingers as the kiss deepened.

"That was a goodnight kiss, now shut up and let me nap." Minako flopped down and rested her head on Rei's lap, arms hugging the priestess's waist possessively before closing her eyes.

"I'm not a pillow, Mina."

"Of course not, Reiko. You're my girlfriend, and you make the best pillow for a not-pillow." For emphasis, the idol snuggled closer to the warm body comfortably with a satisfied smile.

"I spoiled you too." Exhaling with a helpless smile, Rei ran a hand through Minako's hair, pushing the dark brown locks from the idol's cheek. She played with the soft hair and gave a small massage to the woman's scalp, knowing Minako loved it whenever she did that.

Once she knew her girlfriend was in dreamland, Rei randomly grabbed a cushion she could reach and placed it between the sofa and the back of her head, thinking she could use a nap herself.

* * *

"Girls, I'm bac—Eh? My pillows!?"

Artemis sweat-dropped seeing the mess in the loft apartment as he entered. He realized the two women were sleeping peacefully on the sofa, so he went to the guest washroom where the washing machine was beeping softly but annoyingly.

In his human form, he took out the wet bed sheet and transferred them to the dryer to dry, all the while muttering to himself that he was spoiling the couple.

Afterwards, he took out Minako's camera and snapped a photo of the beautiful sight of Rei and Minako's sleeping form, before turning back into cat form and joined the couple on the sofa for a nap.


	3. Protective

**Disclaimer: The live action series Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It belongs to TOEI.**

* * *

**Title:** Protective

**Setting:** Post-Final Act, Pre-Special Act

**Main Character (s):** Inner Senshi & Mamoru

**Type:** Friendship, MamoUsa fluff

* * *

Chiba Mamoru had an epiphany: his girlfriend _is a living miracle_.

Well, that's not new, to be honest. He always knew that, with the Sailor Moon-Princess-past life thing that had transpired.

Why he suddenly thought of that though, was because of the seemingly-naturally impossible situation he found himself currently in.

How in the world Usagi had managed to get him to join her and her friends on a shopping trip after school is beyond him. The idea was categorized as an 'absurd way to spend his afternoon' even with Motoki invited as a buffer; this right now —with Usagi and her four friends, _without_ Motoki—was downright impossible. And yet, here he was, in the middle of a thrift shop, watching his girlfriend running around still in her uniform, scooping for "treasures" with her friends.

While he may not know how he got into this, he knew _why_ Usagi did this.

She didn't invite him to join her and her school friends—Naru and alike—to go shopping. She had dragged him to join her _Senshi_ friends. She wanted him to get along with them, because of everything that had happened and everything else tied to it. Still, he was sure there were better ways for them to get accustomed to each other's company casually, shopping wasn't his preferred activity; then again, Usagi was known for her big and noble heart, not for her brain work and tactics.

He watched Usagi and Makoto giggled over holding up a very skimpy one-piece to Ami, who immediately flustered and backed up, bumping into a very annoyed Rei. The miko made a comment – a snide one at the looks of it that prompted Usagi to pout with a comeback, serving to make Rei bristle even more.

He chuckled at the scene with helplessness and endearment. At least he had gotten close enough to the girls to recognize them and know their names by heart. Even before today, Usagi had managed to get him to interact with the three girls he had named, one way or another.

Makoto was easily the one he knew best among Usagi's Senshi, being his best friend's girlfriend. Usagi had successfully dragged him, Makoto and Motoki on two double dates. Mamoru and Makoto were often left awkwardly together when Motoki and Usagi ran off somewhere in their excitement… or to get food. It had been interesting to see the brunette's shier side, especially when his most striking impression of the girl was when she had punched him in the face.

The second girl he knew best was Ami, who he also recognized from the time he carried a sick Usagi to her home. Usagi had managed to connect them through their shared interest in medical practices. Despite the genius's shier exterior, he had come to know the girl as a vigorous learner, as the genius often consulted him on university studies and experiences, already tailoring her extra study materials to suit her preferred career, exploring universities and scholarship options.

The next would be Rei, who remained mostly a mystery to him. He recognized her from the day-out at the amusement park with Motoki, Usagi, Makoto and Motoki's turtle-fanatic friend; they barely interacted then. Their first true interaction was when Kuroki Mio brought the miko to the Dark Kingdom; through their conversation, he could tell the girl despised the past life and genuinely cares for Usagi. Still, he had only managed to remember Rei's name when Usagi brought him to Hikawa Shrine to get charms two weeks ago, hoping the divinities would show mercy on her grades; Rei and Mamoru were both quick to point out the odango-head needed to study more.

The biggest mystery of all though, was ironically the first Senshi he had met, who also had made a name for herself as Japan's top teenage idol. Mamoru glanced at the disguised Aino Minako standing two steps behind him to the side, wearing her school uniform, her hair in a ponytail, topped with a pair of non-prescriptive eyeglasses.

"Why are you not with them?" he asked.

"I'm observing," Minako deadpanned.

"I see." Mamoru held in a sigh, turning back to watch his girlfriend now inspecting some pottery, nearly dropping it if it hadn't been for Makoto and Rei's quick reflex.

If he was to point out what he knew best out of Usagi's friends, it would have to be their protectiveness towards the odango-head. They have a tendency of expressing that in ways that very much reveals their respective personality to him. The only one who still hasn't done so explicitly was the idol.

"So."

'_Here we go,'_ Mamoru thought before responding. "What?"

"Don't think you're off the hook that easily just because you and our princess managed to reset the world and surpass the past life," Minako spoke softly but sternly, her volume avoiding eavesdroppers, her tone communicating earnestness.

Mamoru looked at the girl glaring coolly at him. "I know you remember the past life the most, and the circumstance of our _first_ _encounter_ also wasn't the best. I don't expect you to trust me so soon, if it's possible for you to trust me at all," he returned equally.

"You were expecting this." Minako squinted in suspicion.

"You're not the first to threaten me," Mamoru chuckled.

The Senshi leader blinked, before nodding. "Good. Then you know you will not live an easy life if you ever hurt Usagi in _any_ way, Endymion."

"I know, and I don't intend to. If I have the power, I would shield her from any hurt coming her way," Mamoru replied solemnly, eyes meeting the idol's gaze squarely and unwaveringly.

As if she found the answer she wanted, Minako then turned to observe the girls instead, smiling at her friends putting on different kinds of hats on each other's heads.

"You know, you're kinda slow at this," Mamoru started, his lips now quirked up one side. "I thought you're supposed to be the leader," he teased as payback, satisfied to see the girl glaring at him scathingly. "Also, the name's Chiba Mamoru."

Minako huffed, before grinning wickedly. "Maybe so, but the others got nothing like I do."

He waited for elaboration.

"If you ever hurt Usagi, I'm sure my friend Sailor V would _love_ to expose Tuxedo Kamen's identity to the authorities, _Mamoru-kun_." The disguised idol winked and smiled at him smugly.

Mamoru glared speechlessly as Minako strutted away to join her friends.

* * *

Mamoru lingered several steps behind the group as they continued window-shopping. At least he wasn't watched by the Senshi leader anymore, as this time Minako was dragged along in the middle of the group, arms linked with her self-proclaimed no.1 fan.

He watch the idol whispered something to Usagi, Ami and Makoto, which Mamoru figured it had to be something about her music, because it resulted in Usagi crash-hugging the idol sideways and shout "Yay! You're my favourite!"

His facial muscle twitched.

"Are you jealous?"

His shoulders jumped at the sudden soft voice. He looked at the T*A Academy student who also lingered behind the group near him.

"Your face. You look really sour," Rei deadpanned.

Mamoru scrambled for something to say in his head, but ended up admitting defeat. "Am I that easy to read?"

"Pathetically, yes."

"Your tongue's real sharp, you know that?"

Rei snorted. "Thought you'd have realized that the last time we met."

Mamoru chuckled. "Abundantly so. You'd curse me if I mistreat her, huh? Thought mikos are supposed to be gentle and holy."

Rei smirked. "Besides, I'm sure you can take my tongue if you could handle whatever Venus tossed you," she retracted.

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence," Mamoru sighed.

Rei looked up at the university student with surprise. "What? No confidence in yourself?"

"No, I—uh—well…" Mamoru rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just, Usagi hasn't been paying any attention to me since she met up with you girls," his voice trailed off in embarrassment.

The miko rolled her eyes. She exhaled exasperatedly before calling, "Usagi!"

The quartette in front stopped and looked back. "What, Rei-chan?" Usagi responded.

"Chiba said he's heading home."

"Ehhhhh?! Already?" Usagi pouted, reluctantly letting go of Minako's arm. "Mamoru, wait for me, I'll head home with you!"

The odango-head quickly bid everyone goodbye, specially requesting the idol to let her know when she finds free time to hang out again.

Mamoru blinked as Usagi crash-hugged into him, the girl's schoolbag smacking against his body at the motion. Usagi slipped her smaller hand into his, and they turned and left with their fingers entwined.

* * *

"Rei, I'm surprised you did that for him. Thought you don't trust men," Makoto smirked at the miko, the four Senshi resumed walking.

"I don't, but I won't impose my belief on others. If it makes Usagi happy, then it's fine. Besides, I'm tired of this; the situation was getting pitiful," Rei responded coolly.

"You're getting soft," the tall brunette teased.

Minako giggled. "It's about time anyway. Usagi was getting all fidgety. She kept throwing backward glances at Mamoru-kun; it was kinda driving me crazy." She took off her glasses, the quartette now leaving the busy shopping district.

"She certainly wasn't subtle when she told us she missed holding Mamoru-kun's hand," Ami smiled helplessly.

"And it only worsened after whatever _you_ did to put a sour look on his face," Rei eyed the idol pointedly.

"You noticed?" Minako stuck out her tongue.

"I noticed. And I decided to cut the poor guy some slack," Rei huffed.

"Hey! It's not like you're not guilty yourself. He told me I wasn't the first to threaten him, I'm sure our very own sharp-tongued Senshi of Fire had a hand in that," Minako smirked.

"Eh!? Wait, did you two pep-talked him too?" Makoto exclaimed.

"You too?" The idol and the miko asked in unison.

"Well… " Makoto scratched the back of her head. "I may or may not have punched him in the face."

Seeing her friends' shocked look, she quickly babbled, "But that was back in our Senshi days! And that was when he was still engaged! I thought he was only using Usagi! I know he's not a bad guy now!" She blushed.

"Well, that makes three of us having threatened the guy." Minako looked impressed.

"Actually…"

Rei, Makoto and Minako turned to Ami in surprise.

"You're kidding me." Makoto's eyebrows skyrocketed.

"Ami-chan, you did something too?" Rei prodded.

The genius ducked her head, face flushing red.

"What did you do?" Minako asked.

"I…"

"You gave him a list of what now?" Minako pressed, leaning forward.

"How did you hear what Ami-chan said when she rambles like this?" Makoto frowned, both Rei and her bewildered.

"Mercury used to do that too when she's flustered." Minako waved dismissively, still focused on the genius.

"After I learnt that Usagi-chan spends some nights at Mamoru-kun's place, I gave Mamoru-kun a list of possible sentences in Japan law for having intercourse with a minor, and the biological difficulties of underage pregnancy and financial pressure of supporting a teenage mother." Ami didn't meet anyone's eyes.

The three girls said nothing, not knowing how to react.

They walked in silence for several minutes.

"We're really overprotective, aren't we?" Makoto finally said. "And they are really 'adorkable' as a couple."

It prompted a round of warm smiles and laughter.

"Hey, Makoto. Do we need to do the same to Motoki-kun?" Minako's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Oh god! NO! You'll scare him to death!" Makoto shook her head and waved her arms exaggeratedly, obviously flustered.

Rei shook her head as Minako and Ami giggled.

"Wait a sec," Minako halted suddenly. "So I was the last to threaten him?!"

"So much for being our leader," Rei smirked, which the idol instantly glared in return.

"Ladies, Reiko's treating us to ice cream!"

"Hey!"

"You challenge my leadership? I'll show you how I lead. I give orders, you follow. You're paying today, Mars."

"No fair! That is an abuse of authority!"

Makoto laughed as the two bickered.

They continued until Ami caught everyone's attention again. "Can we all agree that this is something we are okay with keeping a secret from Usagi-chan?"

Everyone understood the Senshi of Wisdom instantly.

"I second that notion."

"Yup!"

"Usagi _does not_ need to know any of this!"


End file.
